Ent
|armour = None, but any weapons other than axes deal 30% of their usual damage |attack strength = 7 |alignment = FANGORN |spawn = Fangorn, on grass blocks and at any light level |drops = wooden logs (1-4) sticks (0-4) Ent-draught (rare) |alignment needed = cannot be hired |cost = cannot be hired |NPC = cannot be hired |added in = 10}} You might also be searching for the Mallorn Ent boss. Ents are slow (but strong) tree-herders that live in the forest of Fangorn. There are three variations of Ent in the mod: oak, birch and beech. Lore Notice: The description below is from The Lord of the Rings and rest of Legendarium, therefore it may not fully match features in the mod. Ents, or Onodrim (meaning Tree-Host in Sindarin), were created by Eru Ilúvatar on the request of Yavanna, one of the Valar, when she saw Aule's children, the dwarves. They are tree- and also Huorn-herders, protecting their home from any evil creature that would venture into it. When they first came into existence - around the same time as the Elves - they did not possess the ability to speak. The Elves taught them Quenya, which some still remembered at the end of the Third age. At the time of the War of the Ring, they mainly speak Entish, a slow language utterly incomprehensible to outsiders, but some, such as Treebeard, can also speak Westron. Ents have been known to have many shapes, colours, differences in girth; and height, and length of leg and arm; and in the number of toes and fingers (anything from three to nine). A few reminded one of beech-trees or oaks. But there were other kinds. Some recalled the chestnut: brown-skinned Ents with large splayfingered hands, and short thick legs. Some recalled the ash: tall straight grey Ents with many-fingered hands and long legs; some the fir (the tallest Ents), and others the birch, the rowan, and the linden. But they were all of the same kindred, and all had the same eyes: not all so old or so deep, but all with the same slow, steady, thoughtful expression, and the same green flicker. "Arrows are no use against Ents. They hurt them, of course, and infuriate them: like stinging flies. But an Ent can be stuck as full of orc-arrows as a pin-cushion, and take no serious harm. They cannot be poisoned, for one thing; and their skin seems to be very thick, and tougher than bark. It takes a very heavy axe-stroke to wound them seriously." The Two Towers: Flotsam and Jetsum, Peregrine Took Spawning Ents spawn and despawn in the same way as most other NPCs in the mod. They will only spawn atop grass blocks in Fangorn forest, and as such will never spawn underground. Behaviour Ents will generally move slowly around Fangorn until they see an evil NPC (for example an Uruk or Gundabad Orc) or player. Upon seeing their foe, they will move towards their targets at alarmingly fast speed, faster than a sprinting player, and attack them. They will also do this if they see a player cutting down trees for firewood. Surprisingly, Ents have the ability to blink! Upon talking to an Ent, the player earns the achievement, "The Trees Have Voices" Combat Ents are one of the most fearsome enemies that evil players can face. Their attacks deal damage and feature a massive knockback. On top of that, they have a very long melee reach (as long as that of a pikeman), and are usually capable of hitting players well before that player even has a chance of hitting them, unless the player is using a long polearm. Warg bombardiers aren't an option, because they cannot one-hit Ents, and Ents will often succeed in killing them before they get close enough to explode. Their only weakness is towards axes; any other weapon will deal one-third of its normal damage towards them, and they are immune to poison. To give you a feeling for how deadly they are in combat, an Ent can win an 1 vs. 1 fight against every single NPC in the game, with the exceptions of Balrogs and the Hill-troll chieftains. A two-headed Mirk-troll or Olog-hai can also defeat them in some cases. Trivia * Judged by the number of hitpoints, Ents are the second-strongest non-boss mob in the LOTR mod (as of ). The Balrog is even stronger. * Ents have glowing eyes that appear to follow the player (though it is really just an illusion). * Prior to , they were weaker than Olog-hai, due to having the damage output, but lacking the armor, however, now an ent can easily take down an Olog-hai, as anything but axes do 30% damage, which is an armour of sorts in itself. However, a mutant (double-headed) Olog-hai can take down an Ent. * Ents are one of the few mobs that can survive a Warg bombardier explosion at point blank. * In the Mallorn Ent boss was added to the mod, which is a far more powerful variant of the ordinary Ent. Speech bank The oldest and wisest of Yavanna's creations, the Ents are the shepherds of the forests of Middle-earth. However, due to the hasty Orcs and men in the area, their domain has been reduced to the forest of Fangorn. Although they may look peaceful, any evil player will rue the day they enter wielding an axe. Defending Trees *You may not cut down the trees of Fangorn Forest, young one! *They come with axes, cutting, biting, gnawing, burning, killing! *What do you think you're doing with that tree? *You have made an enemy of the Ents, young Person! *No! That is not permitted in these woods! *Hroom, hroom. You shall regret that, young master Person! *Hroom, hroom... what do you think you're doing? *That chop shall be your last, Person! *These trees are not set here for you to slay, young one! *Cutting, splitting, killing... is that all you children of Men can do? *Were it not for we Ents, this forest would be stump and splinter down to the last tree! *How dare you harm these wonderful trees? You are truly a servant of Evil, Person! *Hroom, hroom... what are you doing to these trees! *I will not allow an axe to fell a single tree in this forest! Hroom, hroom! *Leave these trees at peace! Go back and bite your own kin, foul Orc-spawn! Friendly *Hroom, hroom. What have we here? *Welcome to the forest, young master Person. *Leave the trees alone, and the trees will leave you alone! *It is rare to see one of your kind come this deep into the forest. *You little ones all seem so hasty. Coming and going and coming and going... *We Ents would have trouble keeping up with such a pace as yours. *Hroom, hroom. *We Ents rarely say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say. *I have been feeling rather tree-ish lately. *Do you ever feel the need to find a nice grove and stand there for a while? A little sleep would do me good, I think. *The pace of life among your kind seems terribly hasty, young Person. *Can you hear the trees, Person? Some of them have voices here. *Tree? I am no tree, young master Person. I am an Ent! *I haven't seen anything like you in quite a while, little one. *I have walked beneath the sun for ages beyond memory, and still I find that every day brings new wonders. *Slow down, Person! There is no need to do everything so hastily. *Hroom, hroom, hroom. Where are you going, little one? *Nobody cares for the trees and the forests anymore. *Too often, you little ones have brought only ruin to our forests. *The rain and river-water taste good here, Person. *Have you any news of the Entwives? *There are trees in this forest that have woken up. Some even have voices of their own. *Some trees in this forest are becoming more and more Entish, while some Ents are becoming more and more treeish. *Be careful, Person! Some of the trees in this forest have become quite unfriendly to strangers like you! Do not anger them! *Good day to you, Person! From what far-off land do you come? *I suggest you do not bring axes into this forest, Person, or you might make the trees angry! *We Ents rarely talk with strangers. Few come to visit us in these times, and most have already forgotten about us. Hostile *You are foolish, young master Person! *You, little one, are no friend of the Ents! *It seems I was right about your kind all along! *Hroom, hroom. How many of these trees have you slain, little one? *Hasty, but not hasty enough! *Burning, biting, snapping, splintering, killing... no more, young Person! *No friend of the darkness in the east may enter Fangorn Forest! *One way or another, little hasty one, you shall leave Fangorn Forest! *There are other things beside trees that can be splintered, Person! *Ent-enemy, tree-killer, your doom has caught up with you! *The forest is not your friend! *Leave this forest or face the wrath of the Ents! We will not allow evil to enter here! *Go back to the shadow, Person! Your evil shall not stain a single tree of this forest! *We shall not allow evil to corrupt our forest! *Hroom, hroom... what do we have here? One of those accursed burárum! *Destroying and burning and cutting! Hroom, hroom! Is that all your kind can do? Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Fangorn Category:Good Category:Level 3 Mob Category:Races